vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Test
} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} | }_ }|}} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} | }_ }|}} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} | }_ }|}} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} | }_ }|}} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} | }_ }|}} }}}}| }}}}}}|black}}| }}} Inokori Sensei (イノコリ先生, eng.= A Teacher, Detained) ist ein Lied der HoneyWorks Gruppe und zählt zu der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie. Das Lied wurde als Debüt Demo Lied für den Vocaloid flower geschrieben. Hintergrund Inokori Sensei ist das erste offizielle Lied in dem flower benutzt wurde. HoneyWorks beschreibt unter ihrem Lied Inokori Sensei flower habe eine geschlechtslos-ähnliche Kraft in ihrer Stimme, die wie die einer charmanten weiblichen Voicebank klingt. In dem PV hat flower neben den offiziellen Charakteren einige Auftritte. An der Stellen 0:59 und 2:08 kann man im PV den Charakter Mako Mankanshoku aus der Serie "Kill la Kill" auf dem letzten Platz von Links schlafen sehen. Handlung In Inokori Sensei geht es um die Beziehung zwischen Serizawa Haruki und seinem Lehrer, welcher gleichzeitig ein enger Freund aus seiner Kindheit ist. Als Harukis alter Kindheits Freund sein Lehrer wird fühlt sich Haruki wie ein kleines Kind behandelt. Er stellt das ganze Klassenzimmer auf den Kopf und lehnt sich gegen seinen Lehrer auf um diesem zu zeigen, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist. Das bringt ihm natürlich eine Menge ärger ein. Der Lehrer denkt daraufhin, dass Haruki ihn nicht mehr leiden kann und bringt sich selbst und Haruki in eine komplizierte Situation. Er verlangt von seinen Schülern, dass diejenigen die ihren Lehrer mögen die Hand heben soll, der einzige der seine Hand nicht hebt ist Haruki, welcher daraufhin Nachsitzen bekommt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Lehrer früher der beste Freund von Harukis großen Bruder war. Als dieser beim Schwimmen schwer verunglückte und ertrank, gab sich sein damaliger bester Freund die Schuld dafür. Als Haruki die Situation erkennt verändert er seine Meinung und versucht seinem Lehrer zu helfen mit den Schuldgefühlen klar zukommen um so ihre Freundschaft wieder herzustellen. Lyrics Japanisch= 先生の事好きですかー？ （ハーイハイハイハーイハイ） 手を上げてない人は 居残りですよ コドモのまんま目つきで 睨んできたって構いませんが オマエとは違ってさ 大人だからね…多分 屁理屈ばっか並べてんなって ガキじゃないんだって　マジでなめんじゃねー 一人で解答迷うな路頭 ほらやれるじゃん！な？ 先生の事好きですかー？ （ハーイハイハイハーイハイ） 手を上げてない人は 居残りです センセー嫌いですよ　友達とは違う関係 賛成　多数決であんたの勝ちです センセー偉いんですか？　未提出の宿題を 僕と解きませんか昔みたいにね？ ガキのまんまだって言うけど 背丈もそう変わらねーぜ（？） 恋愛だってしてるし 大人だからね…多分 強がりばっか並べてんなって ツギハギなのバレバレ 大人なんだよほどほど距離 理解しなよ　な？ センセーの事好きですかー？ （ハーイハイハイハーイハイ） 手を上げられないです 上っ面だけじゃ センセー嫌いですよ　友達とは違う関係 賛成　多数決であんたの勝ちです センセー偉いんですか？　未提出の宿題を 僕と解きませんか昔みたいにね？ いつも周りに人がいて　いつも誰かを笑わせて 追いかけてたの気づいてる憧れなんだ いつも周りに人がいて　大事なものが増えていく 尊くなればその熱の怖さを知るんだ 先生の事好きですかー？ （ハーイハイハイハーイハイ） ありをりはべりいまそかり （ありをりはべりいまそかり） 古典の授業好きですか？ （ハーイハイハイハーイハイ） 手を上げてない人は 僕だけですよね 1000年変わらず　出会い別れ繰り返してる その最後尾にでも　加えといて センセー嫌いですか？　生徒とは違った関係 賛成　個人票であんたの負けです センセー思い出して　未提出の胸の歪 僕と解きませんか　おかえりなさい また笑える　昔みたいにね |-|Romaji= Sensei no koto suki desuka? (Haai hai hai haai hai) Te o age tenai hito wa Inokori desu yo Kodomo no manma me tsuki de Nirande kitatte kama imasenga Omae to wa chigatte sa Otona dakara ne… tabun Herikutsu bakka narabe ten natte Gaki janain datte majide namenja ne Hitori de kaitou mayou na rotou Hora yareru jan! Na? Sensei no koto suki desuka? (Hai hai hai haai hai) Te o age tenai hito wa Inokori desu Sensei kirai desu yo tomo dachi to wa chigau kankei Sansei tasu uketsu de anta no kachi desu Sensei erain desu ka? Mi teishutsu no shukudai o Boku to tokimasen ka mukashi mitai ni ne? Gaki no manma datte iukedo Setake mo sou kawarane ze ( ? ) Ren ai datte shiteru shi Otona dakara ne… tabun Tsuyo gari bakka narabe ten natte Tsugi ha gina no bare bare Otona nanda yo hodo hodo kyori Rikai shi na yo na? Sensei no koto suki desu ka? (Haai hai hai haai hai) Te o age rarenai desu Uwattsura dakeja Sensei kirai desu yo tomo dachi to wa chigau kankei Sansei tasuuketsu de anta no kachi desu Sensei erain desu ka? Mi teishutsu no shukudai o Boku to tokimasen ka mukashi mitai ni ne? Itsumo mawari ni hito ga ite itsumo dareka o wara wa sete Oikake teta no kidzui teru akogarena nda Itsumo mawari ni hito ga ite daijina mono ga fuete iku Touttoku nareba sono netsu no kowa sa o shirunda Sensei no koto suki desu ka? (Haai hai hai haai hai) Ari ori haberi ima so kari (Ari ori haberi ima so kari) Koten no jugyou suki desu ka? (Haai hai hai haai hai) Te o age tenai hito wa Boku dake desu yo ne Sennen kawarazu deai wakare kuri kaeshi teru Sono saigobi ni demo kuwae toite Sensei kirai desu ka? Seito to wa chigatta kankei Sansei kojin hyou de anta no make desu Sensei omoidashite mi teishutsu no mune no ibitsu Boku to tokimasen ka? okaeri nasai Mata waraeru mukashi mitai ni ne |-|Englisch= Class, do you all like your teacher? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Those of you not raising your hands... You'll be joining me after school. You really think I care? Glare at me like a little brat all you want You and I are different, alright? Cause I'm an adult! (I think) Don't try and split hairs with me! I told you, I'm not a kid! Stop looking down on me! Too hard for me to handle, huh? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it's done! Class, do you all like your teacher? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) As for the one guy not raising your hand.. ...looks like we'll be stuck together, huh? Hey teacher, I hate your guts! You can't call this a friendship Agreed. Well it looks like majority rules, you win Hey teacher, you think this is admirable? This homework I haven't done... Mind lending a hand? Just like old times, eh? Try calling me a kid all you want But we ain't too different, you and I I even know what it's like to be in love I'm all grown up! (I think) Stop with that tough guy act, I can see right through that front you put up I'm certainly a grown-up, so let's keep an appropiate distance You understand, right? Hey everyone, do you like our teacher? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) There's no way I can raise my hand If we're just keeping up appearances, well... Hey Teacher! I hate your guts! You can't call this a friendship Agreed. Well it looks like majority rules, you win Hey teacher, you think this is admirable? This homework I haven't done... Mind lending a hand? Just like old times, eh? Always surrounded by others, always making someone laugh Realizing that I was looking on from behind with a sense of longing Always surrounded by others, the number of important things just going up and up Only when something is so precious can you know the grief it can bring Class, do you all like your teacher? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Ari ori haberi ima so kari (Ari ori haberi ima so kari) Everyone, do you like your classical literature class? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) The one not raising their hand... Is just me, isn't it? A thousand years and things are still the same, just an endless stream of meetings followed by partings Might as well just get in the line and wait for our turn Hey teacher, do you hate me? Ours isn't a student-teacher relationship! Agreed. My vote is all that matters right now, you can't win this. Teacher, please remember! That which is warping your heart still hasn't been dealt with Won't you solve it with me? Welcome home We can smile together again. Just like back then Credits goes to descentsubs |-|Deutsch= Nun Schüler, mögt ihr euren Lehrer oder nicht? (Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja) Jeder der sich nicht gemeldet hat Wird mir nachdem Unterricht Gesellschaft leisten Du denkst dass es mich kümmert? Mach weiter, guck mich an als sei ich nur ein Blag Du und ich wird sind verschieden, verstanden? Weil ich ein erwachsen bin (Ich denke) You really think I care? Glare at me like a little brat all you want You and I are different, alright? Cause I'm an adult! (I think) Diese ganzen lächerlichen Gespräche, spiel nicht so herum Ich bin kein Kind mehr, also behandle mich nicht als sei ich erst drei You think that I’d really care, are you blind? Go on, keep glaring like I’m just a brat, fine! You versus me, we don’t match up at all Cause I’m a grown man, at least…some might call All of this petty talk, don’t mess around with me I’m not kid so just cut it out! It’s not like I’m three “You couldn’t handle this” You said time and again Well your loss, ‘cause I win…hah? Now class, do you like your teacher or not? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Anybody holding back or didn’t nod I’ll see you around soon Hey sir, I hate you, ya know? Friends wouldn’t do this or make me feel so alone Alright! Unanimous then, they all agree so take a win! Hey sir, you think this is right? Look at this homework I’ve let all just slip by Is it bad if I wanted your hand? To help me like you did back then? Call me a kid all want but you know You versus me, we got some things the same though (?) Falling in love, even I’ve felt it grow Cause I’m mature now…at least, I think so Give up the tough guy act, I know you’re not like that I see right through all your poker faces So now I’m all grown and - don’t have to hold my hand Step away, got it yet? Hah? Now class, do you like your teacher or not? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) I could never just agree or go along If it’s just an act to show them Hey sir, I hate you, ya know? Friends wouldn’t do this or make me feel so alone Alright! Unanimous then, they all agree so take a win! Hey sir, you think this is right? Look at this homework I’ve let all just slip by Is it bad if I wanted your hand? To help me like you did back then? Everybody always hanging ‘round all the time Everybody smiling as you joke from behind Finally it hit me that I’m watching go by, the things that once were mine Everybody always hanging ‘round all the time All my favorite things were piling up in my mind Though you can never know how special they are Until you feel them slipping by Now class, do you like your teacher or not? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Always “I” before “E”, except after “C” (Always “I” before “E”, except after “C”) Now then, do you all like my classes or not? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Anybody holding back or didn’t nod That would leave just me, am I wrong? On and on, a thousand years gone Meeting and leaving us at every day’s dawn Give it up and get back in line, you could try one more time Hey sir, you hate me or what? Acting like we’re just some strangers at school, enough! Alright! I do matter then, and I’m the vote you need to win Hey sir, remember the days? All that inside you’s still breaking, but you can change Solving now, you’ve got me on your side You’re home again this time And we can laugh and grin Just like we did always back then